Hey Babe!
by Azurelax25
Summary: Leaf made a robot, named 'Gary' for it to be the most advanced robot on Earth. A sudden flash flood in the region, and the machine goes missing. See what happens when it comes back itself after three months. Some OCxGary, but Leafgreenshipping only!
1. chapter 1

**HEY BABE!**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 ** _Sorry guys, I had to delete the story 'We are Entrepreneurs', because I lost all inspiration on that one._** **But** ** _this story is even better. I hope you all like it._**

 **Love** ** _you all_** ** _!_**

 **Let's Start**

I finally fixed the last screw at the back, and closed the window. The small window to the important controls of her only creation. She then covered his back back with his shirt, and turned him around.

Innocent face, with his eyes closed. Well built muscular body, with all his features resembling his own creator, ready to open his eyes, and discover the world.

Leaf, with her index finger, touched the back of his neck, to touch the sensor, which was the secondary button to turn on the machine. The sensor sensed the touch, and all the things lit up.

The robot slowly opened his eyes, and started analysing things around him. He recognised his creator who was Leaf, and he even started with other features like, determining the temperature and etc.

"Hi! My name's Gary! Speed one giga heartz, memory 25 zeta bytes.

Good Morning Professor!!" Gary introduced himself, in his smooth, deep, manly voice.

"Good Morning Gary! So, how's everything!?" Leaf asked, referring to his central processing unit.

"Systems are working smooth Professor!" Gary replied, with a smirk.

"Very Good!" Leaf said.

"So, what am I supposed to do right now Professor!?" asked Gary.

"Hmmm! Come with me!" Leaf said, and took the taller machine out with herself for a test drive.

She turned off the lights of her underground laboratory, and shut the door close, and soon darkness filled the room.

=

 ** _So guys, here's a small prologue to give you an idea._**

 ** _I hope you all like it. It's my orignal idea._**

 ** _Do Review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2: This is a robot

**HEY BABE!**

 **Chapter 2: This is a robot**.

Leaf climbed up the stairs of her lab and reached up inside her home. She, along with her very own machine, went in her living room for the special meeting organised by her in order to explain her robot and set some ground rules.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" said Leaf, in an excited voice, despite ger lack of sleep from the past few weeks.

"Very Good Morning dear Leaf!" replied her father and mother in unison.

But there was a certain someone who didn't reply. That was Leaf's younger sister Lily, who was five years younger than her. She was 15 years old. She had some sort of hearts in her eyes, at the sight of Leaf's machine.

"What's wrong Lily!?" asked Leaf, confused at her sister's antics.

"Nothing sis, it's cool!" replied Lily in a haste.

"Ok! then, so dad and mom meet Gary! the most advanced thing on Earth; as for now!!" Leaf started, too show-offingly, buy she deserved it. Right?!

"Hi! I'm Gary speed one giga heartz, memory 25 zetabytes! I'm pleased to meet you all!" Gary said, smiling sweetly in the end, with stretching his hands out to Leaf's dad.

The older brunette, completely mesmerized, shook hands with Gary, as if he waa a human himself. Gary smiled brighter at the act, and hugged Leaf's dad.

"Leaf! what's this!?

It is better than what I thought it would be like!!

I'm so proud of you daughter!!" Poor dad, went and hugged Leaf real hard.

Meanwhile, Leaf's mom started a conversation with Gary, which he was good at, and answered each question correctly.

But even more meanwhile, Leaf's younger sister was thinking something else. By the time the elders were involved in a conversation, and Gary was left alone, Lily slowly moved to Gary and stood behind him.

"Um...Hi!" she spoke in a small voice.

"Hi! Sorry, can you tell me your name, I don't know it!" Gary said, titling his head to a side.

"My name is Lily." said Lily, blushingly.

"Oh! That's wonderful miss Lily, my name's Gary, it's also wonderful, right!?" Gary asked, innocently.

"Uh...Yeah!!" replied Lily, shyly.

Gary moved closer to Lily, bent down, took her hand in his, and stated analysing something. When Gary analysis, he looks up. Gary was looking up, and Lily was looking down, her face bright red.

"Your body temperature is higher than normal, and your heartbeat is also higher. What should I do Leaf!?" Gary asked.

"Huh!?" Leaf asked. And it was for the first time Leaf noticed her little sis.

"What happened Lily!!?" the three elders rushed to the girl's side, and threw Gary aside.

XDXDXDXD:)

It was dinner time, and everybody was sitting in their respective chairs, and so was Gary and Lily. Lily was fine, she was just, facing allergies. That's what she told everybody, but real thing, she knows. Even I don't know!

Dinner was served, and everybody started eating. But poor Gary was not eating.

Lily noticed it, and, very lovingly she moved near, and fed him a spoonful of soup, drinking which, Gary's fuse went off. He fell on the ground and his eyes got shut. If Gary shuts his eyes, it means, system shut down.

Leaf immediately ran for help, and changed his fuse, and turned him 'on' again.

"Listen to me! Nobody is ever going to give him anything to eat because he's a..." said Leaf, must've said something more too, but this was what Lily heard. Poor girl, her senses were on a blast, since she saw Gary.

"So, please be careful next time!"

Leaf finished her speech, and then gave three pieces of papers, one each to her father, mother, and sister.

"These are certain things you are supposed to keep in mind when operating him, just read it once nicely, and then give them back to me." said Leaf and finally dinner finished.

In the process of keeping the utensils on the kitchen counter, Lily threw that useless peice of paper in the dustbin.

No, she didn't read it. She is not supposed to behave a certain way, as written in that paper, to her love.

Yes! Gary was her new love. She started loloving him from the instant she saw him, and this love of hers is gonna go far away.

 **XDXDXDXDXD:)**

 **The End**

 **Read on to find more.**

 **I hope you all are liking it.**

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Human Interaction Project

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 3:** **Human Interaction Project**

Next day, Leaf decided to check her robot, so she took him on an interactive session, which was to spend the day in public eye.

Leaf stepped on the porch of her house, talking with her father, explaining the process to him, when Gary came out, walking a bit tilted towards onr side. Leaf's eyes widened at the scene, amd she went upon to check him, if some screw got here-there, but it was her sister Lily, clinged to him.

 _She is rather touchy nowadays,_ Leaf thought.

Gary, politely let Lily down, and the stood straight, and greeted all the people present there.

"You know what sis, I think you are behaving different nowadays!" Leaf commented.

Lily flushed, and ran inside. Leaf tilted her head to a side, confused. The poor girl has never been confronted to situations of love.

After about a while, Leaf starts with her experiment. They first walk around the town, and no one pays attention to them. But...

One girl cones running, and crashes in the machine. She could've fallen, but as of top quality reflexes made by Leaf, Gary grabbed her at an instant.

Leaf's face lit up. She was proud of her creation.

But then...

She realised that the two hadn't moved in a while.

 _Is Gary fine!?_

"Um... Thanks Mister Handsome!" said that girl, she straightened herself up, and began tracing her finger, around his chest. She eventually moved closer to his face, tipping on her toes, and "If you are free tonight!"

Leaf so wanted to punch this woman, for trying to ruin her robot and his innocent central processing unit.

"Sorry ma'am! I'm not free tonight, I will continue with my Human Interaction Project. Now please excuse me!" said Gary, politely dropped her down, bowed down to her, and then came to stand beside Leaf.

The girl stood there, frozen.

 **XDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXD;)**

"So, this is a park, here you will meet many people, let's start from the other end!" Leaf pointed out towards some side, and Gary obediently followed.

There were many people. Some were jogging, with ear phones in their ears, all in their own world. There were some couples, walking hand-in-hand. So romantic.

Suddenly, one of the joggers, stopped right in front of them. There was a small pond there, and he stopped to check his hair.

Gary titled his head. The male, having satisfied of his hair, continued on.

Now, Leaf waited for Gary to react.

Gary, straightened his tilted head, and then walked in front of the pond. He bend down, and looked at his own reflection, and smiled to himself.

What!? You thought he will be shocked or something, NO! He knew the rules of Physics.

He then checked his hair, the same way that man did, and after being satisfied of who knows what, he looked up to meet Leaf's gaze, his movements still a bit abrupt.

"I'm looking good right!?" he asked, almost flirtatiously.

Now that sparked her interest. She noted it down in her pocked diary, and then smiled back to him. He understood the gesture within microseconds, and smiled back. His imperfect smile, showed that he isn't perfect yet. Leaf still has a lot to do.

But for now, they moved on. Leaf noted that Gary has a tendency to imitate people. But that's scary. What if he sees people smoke, he'll smoke then, but that will ruin his delicate microprocessor chips. She need to solve this.

 _So, it's just the starting, he still needs to be given attention, he can't be sent just now._

Leaf's only motive was to give her machine to the military. Next year , she is asked to complete him and take him for a military inspection, by the officials, who will check Gary, and if he works just fine, they'll keep it. After that, she would be funded by the government to make more, but for that to happen, she has to give her all this once, and she won't leave a speck of imperfection on him.

They moved further, technically Gary observing people and Leaf observing Gary. Some tine later, Leaf was tired of walking, so she decided to sit on a bench. Gary followed her, and sat next to her. Next to him was sitting one old lady, in her sixties or seventies, and she turned her head around him. She looked ar hin, stared, and rhe. turned around blushing.

Gary turned his face, slid it down, like a zipper slides down, and then stared at the old lady.

"Is something wrong Aunt!?" he asked.

"Oh no! Don't call me aunt, call me babes!" she replied, with a dirty expression on her face.

Gary tilted his head, and then turned it to Leaf.

"What's 'Babes' Leaf!?" with a huge emphasis on the pronunciation of the word.

Leaf turned around with a raised eyebrow, anger and disgust evident in her eyes. She just doesn't want her robot to learn these sort of words. She wants him to be the idol of English speaking people.

"Where did you hear that!?"

"Thia aunt over here said this!"

Leaf leaned down to see.

"What the heck!? Let's go from here, I've rested!" Leaf was disgusted. Such a thing from such a person, who has her legs already hanging in her grave.

But, auntie grabbed Gary's hand, and "Anytime handsome! I didn't knew you had a girlfriend, but I don't mind!"

"Yes, sure aunt!" Gary said, smiling his crooked smile.

"C'mon don't pay attention to her!" Leaf insisted and they flew away.

 **XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDX;)**

"Did I make him more handsome!?" Leaf wondered to herself, when she was fixing Gary's wires, with his head in her hand.

She pursed her lips, _Nope, he is just fine. Attractive though. Because his face is made out of mine, and who is more beautiful than me!_ _Good Night handsome! He's not still recieved the respect he deserves. I know one day, you will be serving a better reason, just some days, and then nobody will behave this way to you!_ Leaf spoke to his head, fixed it back, and plugged him to charging. His eyes glowed a colour ligjt blue, indicating he's charging.

Leaf sighed, or rather breathed in after such a long time.

 _Finally, something that can make my name in the society. An accomplishment of my own. This is just like if I gave birth to him. Well, scientifically I DID_

The End 


	4. Chapter 4: Gary lacks feelings!

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter** **4: Gary lacks feelings!**

Today, Gary was supposed to be taken to the market side.

Now, that kills two birds with one stone.

First, Leaf will do gorcery shopping, and Second, Gary will experience crowd. Because grocery markets are more crowded than a park.

And right now, the two, a human and a machine, were standing just at the entrance of Kanto Region's biggest grocery market. The market was full of people. There were two section; one for vegetables, and the other for non-veg stuff. And they start with vegetables.

Gary was walking stiffly (like he always does) with a monotone motion (which he definitely always does!) scanning the vegetables as he passes through them.

His scanner read many vegetables, and he would get all the information about that particular vegetable.

Leaf stips at one stall, and starts taking some stuff. She pays them back, and they move on.

 _Seems like Gary is learning._ "Hey Leafyyy!!" someone, particularly some woman yelled from the back.

Leaf turns her head around to find someone pretty familiar, whom she hadn't talked to in a huge while.

"Aunt Lucy!!!!" Leaf ahouts back happily, and runs back to talk to that middle-aged woman who was her mother's friend. This is this woman, who's daughter is Lyra, Leaf's only good friend.

Seeing no purpose here, Gary walks. Scanning the vegetables, he never knew when he walked so far, that Leaf's voice became quite distant. But he knows he can always go back there.

Still lost in his own world, Gary continues to walk, scanning more vegetables, finding some already familiar, and some new.

"Aahh! You!!!!!" some voice wakes Gary out of his trance, and whwn he turns to see the source of voice, he just sees a flash of something black.

His eyes couldn't scan. He turned in the direction of the black thing, and found a tall man, almost his height (since he is actually tall) wearing all black, running with something in his hands. Gary couldn't catch what it was.

He again turns back to the source of the voice, a man in his sixties, when finding no clue, as to what to do. He is looking for a command from that shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper looked disheveled, as if he lost something. Then he breaks into a frenzy, searsearching for something. Gary tilts his heads, not able to guess the action.

The man then turns to Gary, with a chopping knife in his hand. He stretches his hand out to Gary and says:

"Here! Take this!!"

Now, to all theother bystanders, that man giving Gary a knife meant that he should take that knife and start running behind the black man, who was a theif, and had stolen the poor shopkeeper's money; and run behind the thief, and if the situation calls for it, then throw the knife to injure his leg, and make him stop running.

But A Gary didn't knew it all. He is the one who works on statement commands. NOT ON GESTURES.

This all happens within a fraction of a second, that Gary decided what should be done.

"Aaaaaaaagh!!" came a shrill shriek of sone man, to which Leaf's ears perk up, being oblivious ofthe current situation, she turns her head around, after bidding a bye to her aunt.

But when she turns around, she didn't expect what she saw!

There was Gary, standing metres away from her, with a knife in his hand. In front of whon was an old man, bent diwn, clutching his own hand, blood dripping out of it. Violently.

She breaks into a sprint, and reaches Gary within milliseconds, eyes wide, and mind alert. She can feel that Gary has done something 'horribly wrong'!

There was chaos everywhere. She first goes to the old man, but she finds first aid being given to him, so she decides not to disturb. There were some Policemen coming ftom the far end, with a man in thier grasp, wearing all black. She turns around Gary.

"What happened!?" she asks.

"I don't kbow, this man started shouting all of a sudden!" he replies in his obviously monotone voice.

"Don't you dare say that young man!! YOU hit him!" a woman, also in her sixties, whom Leaf remembered to be this shopkeeper's wife, cuts in.

"What do you mean auntie!?" Asks Leaf. She wants to know.

Then she is told everything that happened. There was a thief at her shop, who happened to steal their money ran. They asked Gary to run behind him, and take the knife to injure the thief, but in turn he injured the old man. But police came just in tine, and saved it all.

 **XXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXX**

Leaf is disappointed.

How come this happened?

Why didn't Gary guess such a simple thing?

He is having the fastest processor ever! How did he not help then?

But then, why did he injure the man then?

He must've thought that the man wants him to hit him!

But couldn't he guess!!

That's when it clicked.

Gary could've helped thme, but:

Number 1: He cannot understand anything else than meaningful commands!

Number 2: He lacks that thing!

He lacks that very thing that makes humans humans.

He lacks feelings!

How could Leaf forget that!

Of course, it's them feels that makes humans humane.

But one thing she knows.

She needs to do something. Right Now!

 **XXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leaf spends the next few nights thinking and doing calculations. She needs to make her machine perfect.

She shuts Gary Off, completely for those days. She feels her sister become somewhat feisty at that. But Leaf can't take a risk.

 _What if Gary hurts Lily!?_

 _Is Gary a monster, but he is supposed to be a savior!_

 _It's all my fault._

She knows it. It's her own fault.

 _Gary is still imperfect. I can't let Lily get close to him._

When this thought crossed her mind, she feels a bit wierd.

Recently, she's been monitoring Gary, and in the process she saw her sister too.

Her sister behaves differently around Gary. She always has this spark in her eyes. She takes care of him. Not that it's wrong. But she is almost possessive.

Whenever Leaf would take Gary for inspection, she would glare at her as if she hates her.

And Leaf had never seen such hate in her eyes.

No! Never in them.

It's like if she's...

It's almost like she is...

Could it be...

Nah! She knows he's a machine!

But still, who knows!

 _Meanwhile~_

There is a certain someone who just happens ti have slammed the door behind Leaf.

Leaf turns around confused.

 _Must be my dog!_

No It wasn't a dog. But a girl of Fifteen, having had enough ofnot have seen her crush in almost 24 hours.

Sometimes she wonders, what exactly does her elder sister do with him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **THE END.**

 **DO REVIEW GUYS!!**

 **AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU FEEL MY WRITING SKILLS IMPROVING!**

 **BYE!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LILE IT.**


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

**Hey Babe!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **It's a quick update, 'cause I couldn't let these ideas flow outta my mind.**

 **Btw** **, to all those who are reading this story this far, thanks for being with me this far, and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.** **Thank You!**

 **Love you all** **:3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter** **5: I love you**

Someone said that when you love a person, you become _fearless_.

This much fearless, that you aren't even scared of the fact that they might not love you back.

This much fearless, that you can't stop yourself from breaking your feelings to them, not worried whether they will love you back. Or even think of you in _that_ way.You just break your feelings to them, and run away from them. Because you _are_ fearless, but don't want to show how _insecure_ you are.

And next day you see them, you don't know whether they'll even glance at you. You are torn. Don't know what their answer will be.

But you still imagine them runnig to you, hugging you tightly, and returning the gesture, you did a day back.

And saying back to _'I love you too!'_

 **XXXX**

Leaf has had enough. She couldn't think of how to make her machine humane. She just couldn't think. After spending almost a week of not sleeping at night, she comes out of her lab, with an aura of death around her.

She is tired as hell. She decides that it's only good that she takes sone rest now, and sleep for a few days.

 _What if the idea pops in my head at night, like it did with all other great scientists of the past!!!_ Leaf smiles to herself as this thought comes in her mind. _What if it actually happens!_

She feels giddy at that and then starts climbing the staircase to her room.

Out of the corner ofher eyes, she saw the time.

It was 2 at night, or in the morning, but it was night for Leaf. Without giving anything a second thought, she walks through the slim corridor to her room, but suddenly her ears perk up at some sound.

The sound is muffled, but it feels like someone is crying. The voices are coming from her sister's room.

At first, she tries to ignore it.

 _Lily is growing up. It's just mood swings!_

But, the other moment, her voices become louder.

She sounds pained.

Leaf's heart melts. She slowly walks to Lily's door. She finds it unlocked. She opens it slightly, and finds her little sister, sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow, and crying in it.

When she cries, she heard her say this:

"Oh...no...Gary~ no!!"

 _Gary!? what with him,_ Leaf thinks, and then walks in, eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion.

She slowly crept behind her sister's small figure.

As if on cue, the sister turns around and sees her older sister.

Leaf couldn't help but observe her sister's expressions. She had red puffy eyes, the skin of her eyelids, raw, due to the salty tears. Her face the absolute definition of 'sorrow' and her body language showed a 'sense of loss'.

"What happened Lily!?" Leaf asks, softly.

"Sister?"

"Yes me!! you can tell everything to me! Like you used to do!"

"Please now, it would be better if you just don't start sis!" she speaks, hatefully, in between her sobs.

"Why, what happened!?"

"Hm?"

"YOU happened!!!!"

"Me!!!!"

"Yes! YOU!!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"YOU are the one, who's done everything!"

"But what did I do?"

Leaf has to admit. She wasn't expecting _this._ Her sister is not lile this. But then, what did she do. She doesn't remember herself doing anything to her. In fact, since Gary was made, she hasn't talked properly to her sister.

She sees hesitation in her sister. She is hiding something. Since when did this small girl start hiding things from her older sister.

Leaf remembers, Lily would come home from school, and then, tell everything that happened with her. Even those things which never had a relation with her. But then, what did Leaf do noe, that she is being hated this much.

But one thing is for sure. This thing _is_ pretty serious.

"You... You've taken my Gary away from me!" she says within her sobs.

"You always take him away from me. For hours. You would never lwt me with him for even a minute. I don't even...I mean! What EXACTLY DO YOU DO WITH HIM ALL THE TIME!? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO _IMAGINE_ ALL THAT!

"It's disgusting seeing you two together all the time. I feel jealous. And now, do you know how I feel, after not seeing him for 7 days!

I AM DISGUSTED.

you couldn't be my sister, if you behave this badly to me! Why can't you just tell me that you LOVE _HIM!"_ she finishes her statement and starts cruing again.

Leaf is shook. Shook to the core. She is this much shocked that even if the Earth was to finish today, she wouldn't be more shocked.

 _I love him!? Why does she think that!_ There is an expression of utter oblivion, and confusion written all over Leaf's face.

When Lily looks up at Leaf's face, she is more disgusted than ever.

 _How could this woman be a goddamn scientist to have invented a robot, when she doesn't even realise this..._ _By the way, she's never shown her robot to me!_ "What are you thinking! Thinking what is happening. I _loved him!_ and you took him away from me!" says Lily, venom drippinf from her voice.

"But how could you love him!? He's a machine! He is that robot I made!"

Leaf said it. Not knowing, unless she realises, she shouldn't have said that.

Even though her sister loved Gary one-sided, and would much likely live in that fake, but she needs to know the truth.

She needs to realise the truth.

Leaf is surprised. How could Lily not guess something this simple. He would walk so stiffly, always talk monotonously, and she just didn't get it, even when she liked him.

Lovers notice each other's things right!

Her sister is a stupid girl.

Stupid to have ever believed in that love existed.

Ask Leaf, and she will tell you, that _Love doesn't exist._

It's _just a game of perception._

 _And you better be away from it._

Whether _it's a human, or a machine._

Whether _you know the truth or not._

 **The** **End!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepless

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 6: Sleepless**

 _Leaf was sitting among the first row of benches in her favourite church. She turned to her left, and found her very own mother, with tears brimming, sitting happily, watching proudly, what Leaf was unaware of._

She _looked to her right, and found many people, known, and unknown, sitting in those same benches, with gifts in their hands._

 _Suddenly Leaf acknowledged a weight in her hans, and when she looked down in her lap, there was a gift in it, wrapped in pink paper, with a slip attached to it._

On _the slip were written simple words, whose meaning Leaf couldn't get._ _It read: With Love, From Leaf, for Gary and Lily._

 _Now_ what would it mean?

 _Then Leaf looked up to see her Gary, wearing a handsome tuxedo, with his eyes fixed to the door of the church._

What is happening?

 _Soon the door opened, to reveal LILY, with her dad, walking shyly down the aisle, and as she looled up to meet Gary's gaze, she blushed._

The _father, very reluctantly lets go of his beloved daughter, for ger to be taken away by some other man_ _Lily walked elegantly towards the stage. Gary had a handsome smirk pasted on his face._

Father _came and sat next to Leaf's mom. He was surely emotional as hell._

 _Lily_ _climbed the stairs, carefully, with the support of Gary._ _Gary whispered in her ear, "You're looking gorgeous as hell. I bet if any man looks up at you, I'll kick his ass!"_

 _Lily gets flushed, and playfully punches Gary in his arm._ _Gary upon being stimulated, gives back the response, by smashing Lily's arm, which gets her flying through the church._

What _happened?_

 _Gary is taught to punch back, right!?_

 _Her sister on her most special day, gets almost killed._

Because _of Gary!_

 _No, because of Lea–_

Leaf wakes up panting heavily. So, it was a dream eh? But it felt so real.

This dream, just prooved something. She remembers her talk with her sistes just a few hours ago.

Lily loves Gary. As inappropriate as it sounds, but she loves him, and Leaf is beyond scared.

What if Gary reflexed back to her in the same way he did in her dream.

She has to do something.

Without giving anything a second thought, she jumps out of her bed, amd runs to her lab.

She doesn't know what she will do, but she has to do something.

Upon entering Lab, she finds her robot's body parts scattered all around. Maybe Leaf should throw them all away, go study in college more, go research about this stuff more, and the. try again.

But does she have them guts. Nope.

She's came so far and she just can't let go of this project. It means her life to her.

She has to make Gary, the most perfect machine on Earth, and she will do anything in her power to make sure that.

She starts scribbling on the paper sheets. Not knowing what she's writing. Whether it will reach anywhere or not, she just keeps writing.

She writes like this for hours. She realised the time only when she hears her mom call hee for breakfast, but she can't let herself forget whatever she has in her mind.

She writes for more hours. Even more hours uptil there is a huge pile of papers right next to her.

Suddenly the door to her lab opens, and come rushing in, her father and mother.

"Leafy, Leafy, Leafy, c'mon now get out and let us clean this dungeon!" said her dad.

"Yes Leaf, it's been days since you saw the sun. Now we do want you to work on your robot, but don't forget you have a life of your own. You have to remain healthy for yourself. Now go, I've made pancakes, eat them!" says her mom.

Considering she waa hungry, and this dungeon DOES need to be cleaned, and that she can never win upon her parents, she goes out.

She goes straight to the kitchen, takes her portion, amd starts eating while talking to her favourite rose flower, whom she had forgotten totally. She watered the plant, and fed her dog.She almost forgot she had a dog too.

That's when her mind drifts towards her sister, and those things she said to her yesterday. Upon realising she must be in school, Leaf makes a note to her, to talk to Lily once ahw gets home.

Almost half-an-hour later, her parents come out.

"Leafy dear, isn't it good to relax for a while. Relaxation gives a rest to our brain, so that we can start afresh. Now now, look at you. You have so many wrinkles on your skin!" says her father.

That's when Leaf realises, she hasn't seen her face in almost five years. Haha kidding, but it actually has been a long time.

She goes in the bathroom, amd finds her forehead, wrinkled with lines of tension.

 _Oh no!_ She tries to straighten them out, but they form once again.

 _Seems like to get rid of these lines, I gotta get rid of my source of stress._ And once again, Leaf retreats to her lab. Whe. she goes in, she finds one of the white board, cleaned midway.

It looked like her parents had started cleaning it, and then realised that it wasn't supposed to be cleaned.

Anger rises within her. She shouldn't have let them in. Now she'll have to do everything again.

But some part of it is still written. She goes there with a marker, to see what part is erased, and what is srill there.

And that's when she realises, she's been doing it all wrong. About two steps earlier her equations were correct, but were now wrong.

She corrects it and gets the answer to her problem within a minute. This is the problem with maths. You get it wrong at one point, and it continues to be wrong for the rest of it.

Leaf then reassembles Gary. Her hands shaking due to excitement. She wants to dance around and shout out loud, but she has to test it first.

Gary's eyes flicker open, and he utters a monotonous 'Good Morning Leaf'.

"Now you listen to me. Sit here and observe what I do!"

says Leaf.

Gary nods in agreement.

Leaf runs and gets a knife, and makes a small slit around her wrist.

Fresh warm blood starts flowing out, amd before she could even do anything, Gary rushes by her side, worriedly.

"Are you okay Leaf!?" This machine just said that. _This machine feels now._ Leaf is beyond happy, as she euns out of her lab, and announces her victory to her parents.

She has done it.

She has successfully infused _Feelings_ in Gary.

Gary doesn't talk monotonously now, 'cause he's alive now.

She has done it.

And she can't wait to tell it to her sister.

 **The End.**


	7. Chapter 7: Robots don't lie

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 7: Robots don't lie.**

Lily enters the house, more exhausted then ever, and takes her shoes off. She throws her bag to one side, not wanting to care about people's existence for a day, but is stoppes by a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen.

She turns 90 and enters the kitchen, to find a certain brunette with wide shoulders, slim waist, muscular arms, trustee back, and spiky hair, cooking something delicious.

The said brunette turns around on being stimulated, and smiles brightly at the girl.

And the girl jumps from her spot.

 _That smile, is too real!!_ "Morning Lily! How was your day?" asks Gary, in a matter-of-factly voice.

Lily's heart melts at the sight.

"Hi! It was good; how are you?"

"I'm good, glad you asked! Wanna have fried eggs and ham?"

 _What is this behaviour?_

"Uh..sure, I'll be back in a minute." Lily starts to walk but stops, "Where are the others?"

"Oh! your mum and dad are out for shopping, and Leaf is sleeping!"

"Okay!" and she rushes up.

Lily stops infront of Leaf's door to see her.

She opens the door a bit, and puts her head inside.

The room was darker than darkness, and a Leaf layed on thebed, like a dead body, sleeping for the first time in centuries.

A smile makes it's way on Lily's face.

 _She has achieved what she wanted. And if this robot is actually a robot, then I'll respect this, but will still love him._

Thought Lily, and went inside her room to change.

It's not easy for her to swipe people in matters of love, but she is not supposed to love a machine. Atleast for once she is doing something thoughtful.

And Lily changes her clothes, and goes downstairs to sit and eat.

She is served her lunch in the most beautiful way Gary could serve, and there he was, leaning sexily down the counter and wiping his hands with the aprin.

Lily can't help but feel her stomach do flips, but she knows she gotta practice self control.

"I'll go wake Leaf up, she's been sleeping for long enough!" says Gary, and starts to walk out of the kitchen, when he is stopped by Lily.

"Uh...do you mind me going, I mean, it's been a while since I did that."

"uh..Okay!" Gary agrees with a smile, and let's the little sister take over.

Lily quickly rushes upstairs and enters Leaf's room.

She turns the lights on, no effect.

"Feels like she is sleeping like a log, gotta get in action!" says Lily, before she jumps on the bed and starts to tickle her older sister.

At first Leaf wouldn't budge, but when Lily got to her weaker points, those being her stomach and her underarms, she jumps up in frustration.

"What is it Lily?!"

And Lily just hugs her.

And Leaf returns the jesture back. No words are exchanged, but both conveyed their messages to each other.

"C'mon sis, have your lunch, and then you can sleep again!"

"Alright!!" says Leaf, and she wears her sleepers, and gets down.

Upon getting down, Leaf felt a sudden urge to drink water, so she goes near the tap first, but trips over her feet and falls down.

But Gary catches her just in time. Leaf looks up, and doesn't recognise Gary at first due to the range of expressions he offered.

Those expressions ranged from fear, concern, to some which Leaf couldn't quite decipher.

Some of those coming from a trained womanizer.

"Uff! What if you fell down, I wouldn't have left the floor alive; are you alright beautiful?!" flirts Gary.

"Disgusting!" says Leaf, and gets out of Gary's grasp. She doesn't know what felt wrong. Gary doesn't feel like a protective robot, rather he felt like a kidnapper. Did Leaf feed some wrong emotions in him?

Leaf goes to her seat and starts to eat her food.

Gary comes and gets himself seated infront of her.

"Is there anything I could do for you my lady?" says Gary.

Leaf furrows her brow, but doesn't say anything, she wants to see more before she gets to conclusions.

What if Gary was just kidding?

Maybe yeah! He has emotions now!

Plus, who gets to joke around their creators everyday! Not everyone is as open as Leaf!

At which Leaf kisses her own shoulder, for being such a great scientist.

But here comes the unexpected.

As we know how Lily wanted Gary about 24 hours ago, she tries to hit on him.

To which Garh replies with another hit.

And that stupid smirk.

It is supposed to wiped off.

Leaf doesn't even know where Gary learned it from.

And before Gary could pass another comment, Leaf shuts him down.

"Gotta do some formatting!" says Leaf, and grabs Gary, and walks down her lab, along with Lily following suite.

She sets Gary on her table, and turns the lamp on.

"What's wrong sis?" asks Lily.

"What's wrong you ask! What's wrong with YOU I ask! Didn't you see how he flirted! How can you be comfortable in such a situation?"

"Oh- C'mon, he looked so sexy doing that!"

"YOU DARE SAY THESE DISRESPECTFUL WORDS TOWARDS MY MACHINE, AND I'LL CUT YOUR TONGUE INTO TWO PIECES!!"

"WHAT!? sexy is disrespectful!?"

"For machines, it is!"

"Nuh-uh, sexy is a compliment!"

"AND how do you know!?"

"I know!"

"You know wrong. An ideal machine is supposed to be tough and emotionless!"

"But didn't you give him emotions!"

"I know I did, but I didn't give him rational thinking I guess."

"Don't worry sis! The way you gave him feels, you will give him the know-how-to-use-'em too! I know you will!"

"Thanks for that Lily!"

 **XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX**

"Older sis Leaf! Where are you!!??"

came the mixed sound of about four girls.

Leaf comes running down from her room.

Now this stuff just doesn't feel right.

Leaf's parents also come from the living room, and so comes Lily from the kitchen.

In front of them were four high school girls, wearing a navy blue blazer, and navy blue pleated skirts, and with bags in their hands, with tears and utter disgust in thier eyes.

"What happened to you four? Why are you all so disturbed, what happened!?" asks Leaf out of deathly anxiety.

The four girls part way, two go left, and two go right, for a newer version of Gary.

Here we present to you Gary 2.0, with spiky hair, gelled to perfection, a black shirt, opened to reveal his chest, and a white pant underneath. His face had that smirk on it. He spits something out of his mouth, and walks in. He stops to stare down at Leaf, bows to her, and her parents, kisses Lily's hand, and goes inside, excusing himself in the process.

Like if some overconfidence just oozed out of him.

Lead hadher head turned behind, even afrer Gary was no longer visible, and when the others stared ahead.

She is disgusted.

Leaf turns around, and sees the girl's faces. She is hurt to see them this way.

"Did he rape you!?"

All the four girls gasp in surprise and shake thier heads in disapproval.

"Then what did he do!?"

"He was following all four of us for quite a while. At first we didn't say anything, but then Anna here, turned around and asked him 'whether he needed something', so he said, 'I'm going my way', so we didn't bother him!"

"But he then raised my skirt and started shouting in public. We kicked him several times, but that didn't seem to have any effect, but then there was some gentleman who saved us, and helped us bring him here!"

Leaf heard it all. She slapped her forehead in disgust, and disappointment.

Leaf dropped down and held onto the girls' feet to apologise, but the girls didn't let her do so.

"Oh c'mon big sis! You are older than us all! We know he's a robot, and is still imperfect, and for that we did try our best to not hurt his expensive body, but we're sorry for a small dent on his chest!"

"You don't have to apologise! See, I don't even know how to apologise, I'm myself disgusted, but I'm really sorry for what he did. So, next time, if he does anything like this; although before the next time comes, I'll have him fixed, but still if he does anything, touch just below his right ear, and he'll be in sleep mode. Thank you four so much!"

And in this way, Leaf gets her first complaint.

Leaf climbs the stairs to teach Gary a lesson, and as she enters the room, she finds him, indulged in checking her undergarments.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS BULLSHIT!!" shouts Leaf, in a voice this loud she didn't know she possesed.

"I was checking your bra size!"

And there he recieves a slap from Leaf, which turns his head towards the northwest.

"ARE YOU THE SON OF SOME DEVIL OR WHAT? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THOSE INNOCENT GIRLS!?"

"I didn't do anything to them, I was just checking thier underwear colour!"

"AND JUST WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO DO THAT!?"

"Gary doesn't need permissions!"

"OH! EXCUSE ME, DID YOU FORGET YOUR LIFELINE IS IN MY HANDS!"

Leaf shows Gary a remote.

And when she pushes one of those button, Gary feels like vomitting.

When she was in the lab, she didn't format Gary, but made him a simultor, which will help him experience the grim side of humanity. Inhuman feels.

Those sensations ranged from feeling nauseous to the pain caused during labor. It also had feelings experienced during mental disorders, and that high temperature of fever. It was tge ultimate medicine. He feels now right!

Gary somehow sits upright, and Leaf makes him feel weak.

Gary was there on the ground like a limp.

So her melted, and she stopped the simulation.

She layed him down on the ground and straightened his face once again.

She then moved to his chest, where was this huge dent. Thankfully the dent was a bit below his CPU, otherwise it would have taken Leaf

thousands to heal that.

She opened his chest, and debumped it with a special tool, and his body being made of carbon-fibre, and a blend of titanium, happened quickly.

"Why do you do this?" she asks nicely now.

"I was just curious. I'm getting these different feelings from a long tine which take me straight towards females, I can't stop myself!"

And considering that machines don't lie, she forgave him, and told him, 'it wasn't his fault!'

The entire fault is Leaf's.

And it's her job to fix Gary, with utmost perfection and finesse, that next tine this thing doesn't get repeated.

 **XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8: Must be them hormones

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 8: Must be them hormones**

It was dinner time.

Lily, Mr. Green, Mrs. Green were already seated in their respective seats.

Leaf comes down from her room, and finds a different sight.

"Mom! Lily! What happened?" asks Leaf.

She sees her mother and sister wearing loose fitting pants, oversized shirts, and had those buttons buttoned-up till their necks.

"Can't take risk, right!" said the two in unison, their faces red due to heat.

Leaf raises her eyebrow. Then it hits her.

"Oh c'mon mom, he won't do anything infront of me! Don't be scared of anything as long as I am here!"

"Well, get to eat daughter!" says her father, and they start their supper.

Almost half-hour later, Leaf, Lily and Mr. Green, having had dinner, were sitting in the hall area, playing chess.

It was Lily's turn now. But she got checkmated.

"You have to use your brain Lily!" jokes her father, as he celebrates his another win, by dancing around.

Lily pouts.

"I did use it father, but a little less I guess!" answers Leaf.

"Hmm?" mum joins the conversation after finishing washing dishes.

"I used my brain. I gave Gary feelings, but I couldn't give him the knowledge to use them!"

Father pouts, "You know Leaf how did you learn riding a bicycle?"

"By falling down!" Mom completes the sentence.

"You know when Lily was born, you were five years old. You couldn't understand her. When you would ask her to do things for you, and she couldn't 'cause she was small, you used to scold her; after which we would scold you for not understanding her that she is an infant!" says Mum.

"But it was only as time passed that you realised this, and started to treat her nicely. Same way, it will take Gary some time to realise what is right, and what not. But for that, you will have to pay a lot. You will have to let him commit big mistakes, and go through intense ridicule." says Father.

"Yes Leaf! Ridicule and respect are two aspects of a working adult's life. It was only after ten thousand tries that Edison could make a perfect bulb. If you will give up now, then it won't be ever accomplished!" says Mother, putting a hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"But it's not just about me! Wouldn't you all be ridiculed and disrespected because of Gary!?" Says Leaf.

"But that one day when you will be able to complete your project, won't we be the most proud and respected parents on Earth!?" Father says.

Leaf sighs, and hugs her parents.

"You guys are really good. But right now I need people to understand and co-operate a bit."

"I wouldn't mind Gary checking my underwear!" says a small voice.

"What the heck Lily! I can't let him do this stuff to you!" Says Leaf.

"But...

"You got a volunteer Leaf, no comments now!" declares papa Green, and the three leave Leaf on her own.

"Ugh god, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY LIFE!?"

 **••• NEXT DAY•••**

 **The** sunlight filters through the curtain, and leave a pink patch on the ground.

As the room starts to light up, Lily gets her sleep disturbed. She rubs her eyelids, and opens her eyes slowly, welcoming the fresh cool air of the ned day, enter through her nose, and wake her body up.

She turns to her right, and finds something wrong. She stretches her hand out, and touches the thing in front of her.

The said thing gets up and jumps over Lily.

"I'll make you!" says him, sexily.

"Is it y-you G-Gary?"

"Yes babe! And I'm here to make your morning colourful!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"I mean-

"Shut the fuck up right now, and come here!!" enters Leaf.

"Hey Babe!" says Gary, as he jumps uo from Lily's abdomen, and stands right above Leaf.

"Shut the fuck up! What does it mean though?" Asks Gary, with a halo above his head.

"That's none of your business Gary!"

"Oh-Ok! Come, I'll make your morning colourful too!"

And Leaf simulates him labor pain, and sinks down in the Earth, dying out of pain.

"You should've given him milk, not testosterone!" comments her mother from the background.

"No mum! I stood up for it, and I'll endure it all!"

Leaf shrugs her shoulders, and grabs the peice of pained technology, and goes out of her sister's room.

"Tell me if I ever did anything wrong to you; why do you do this to people!" says Leaf, frustrated of her robot's current act.

"I am a man! I gotta try sex once!"

"But not to you own sister!"

"Sister?"

"Yes! Lily is your sister! All the girls are my sisters, and whoever is my sister, will be yours too! Now you don't wanna be termed Sisterfucker right!?"

Gary sighs.

 **•••LATER THAT NIGHT•••**

Leaf takes off her clothes and gets into the shower.

She turns the shower, and gets hit by burning hot water, but doesn't care for now, it's relaxing.

She thinks a lot whenever it's shower time. And right now she thinks about Gary.

She is sure that Gary listens to her orders, but what made him this womanizer.

 _What if he has guy friends who teach him this roadside stuff?_

 _What if he is affected by wrong company?_

 _Who knows where he goes when he goes out for walk?_

 _I'll have to keep an eye on him tommorow when he goes out for walk!_

As that thought comes out of the toaster fresh and hot, she nods unconsciously, and grabs her shampoo.

She opens the lid, and smells it, and takes some amount on her palm, and starts to apply some on her hair.

She suddenly feels some cold fingers snake thier way on her waist, and as she turns around, some of the shampoo gets in her eye, and she falls down on her hip.

"Oh! I didn't mean to scare you!" says some man, he then kneeles down, and turns the faucet on the bathtub on, and splashes sone water on Leaf till the shampoo washes off.

Leaf rubs open her eyes and sees Gary, through the blruness of it all, leaning over her naked self.

"AAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I thought you called me!"

"I did not call YOU!!"

"Oh really, then it must be Lily! You two have kinda similar voices, I get confused."

After saying this, Gary starts with his departure, but stops to look up at Leaf's face. Her face waa bright red, that makes Gary laugh.

"Why are you still blushing. Don't worry, I didn't scan this time, as I know gour body temperature very well, I won't tell anybody. I am a robot though!" and he walks out, closing the door behind him.

Leaf's face was still red. Never has it ever happened with her that she was caught naked by a guy, let alone her own robot.

Last time she waa naked to anybody, was when she was an infant, and her mum was changing her diaper.

But why does it make her heart race?

What is their in that machine that makes her heart go Zoooom?

He is a machine right! Just a machine.

Maybe it is the situation.

Or maybe it's them hormones?

Yes!

Must be hormones!


	9. Chapter 9: So you're naughty now!

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 9: So you're naughty now**

Leaf was utterly shocked at what just happened a minute ago. She was sure surprised as hell, but there is this emotional unrest that doesn't seems to rest. Her own Gary, behaved this way to her. And it's not even that, it's the fact that she may have felt something for this machine.

 _'Cause I'm a human, maybe!?_

So, considering this reason to be making her heart rest, she steps out of the shower and takes the towel and dries herself off. After that, she walks out of the bathroom, and sinks in her bed and never knows when she fell asleep.

 **Next morning**

Leaf felt an extraordinary warmth surround her today. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and one of them just comes and ends up in her ear, waking her up.

Leaf sees the time. It was 6 AM in the morning.

 _Well, a nice walk in the park won't do and harm!_

Perhaps, she could even think of sone certain things in the way. Besides, Leaf has always loved being fit. So, considering this as a nice plan and a way for her to bond with her doggie once again, Leaf decides to get up, only to be stopped by some external force.

And as she turns around to her left, she feels death surround her.

 _NOT AGAIN!_

"Gary, wake the fuck up!"

Gary doesn't budge.

And then it clicks to Leaf that he is probably in sleep mode, so she goes on and touches on a certain spot behind his right ear, which slowly turns his systems on. There were faint sounds of fans spinning, and some vibrations in his chest, which happened to be next to Leaf. So he was _literally_ sleeping over Leaf.

And the fact that Leaf wasn't wearing anything on her body, makes tge situation worse as Gary opens his eyes.

"Oh! Hello Leaf! I didn't know you were awake!"

"'Cause you were sleeping fathead!"

"What's a fathead Leaf?"

"Don't act innocent! Move off me!"

"Gawd! You have such a nice body, why would I leave!?"

"*blushes* shut your mouth!! and get out!!"

"Alright, I will, but let me do one thing first, then I'll leave." Gary looks straight into Leaf's eyes. With a look of what says if-you-deny-me-I'll-cry look.

So Leaf, somewhat agrees to it, but says, "Do that fast!"

"Sure, it would be faster than a rocket!"

And there goes Gary. He turns around and climbs over Leaf's abdomen, and leans down. Leaf was about to protest, but he pins her both hands down, and takes out his third hand, and traces it's way around Leaf's cheeks. And leans further down, and captures her lips into his.

And what does Leaf feel?

She feels like she is riding a unicorn on pink coloured fluffy clouds. She has never felt something as nice as that. It was like sunflowers blooming, the smell of roses in the air. The most pleasant sights, Leaf remembered them all.

And as Gary parts his lips, she stares up wide-eyed.

"Oh goodness! Sorry! I was just curious to know what you taste like!?"

And as Leaf was about to say something, he raises his finger on her lips, and says, "Don't need any answers from you! Go wear something, you will catch cold!" And then Gary walks out of the room.

And there goes another wasted day, and a sleepless night.

 **XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX**

Leaf.exe has stopped functioning.

She didn't go out in the morning rather hid in the deeper depths of her covers, and didn't cone out the whole day.

Gary has played with her feelings and She isn't going to forgive him. Maybe the entire idea of inserting chemical hormones in him along with emotions was wrong, 'cause now he doesn't know how to control his manhood. And that is not safe.

But driven by the sense of purpose, Leaf, gets out of her bed, wears her clothes, and checks that she _did_ wear them.

She suddenly remembers thatshe had decided to follow Gary whole day and see if he meets other poeple.

It was about 6:30 in the evening and the sky was growing dark. The dusk had already hit, and it was about night time. Greatfully though. The darkness would make her job easier.

She follows Gary everywhere, and notices thag he does behave nicely to other people. Most of the time he doesn't interact, and if by chance he has to, like he accidentally bumped into a person, so he treets them manner-fully.

 _But what happens to him when it's us?_ And there Gary finally rests in a bench, in a park, which was near her house. By now it was about 7:35 PM, and it was dark. Lead hides in the shades of trees, and observes Gary.

 _Oh, my poor machine. I misunderstood him!_

Because Gary does nothing the whole time, but scan different plants and animal, and try to gain information about them.

And that's when an idea hit her. Apparently Gary is always connected to the internet, and internet does throw random advertisements on people. And since Gary is programmed to never miss a notification, that perhaps is the reason Gary is acting wierd, and is getting knowledge of the 'nasty stuff'.

So, what Leaf does is go home. She runs her way home, and instantly turns her computer on, and connects Gary with her bluetooth. She immediately makes a PowerPoint presentation and sends it to Gary.

The PowerPoint presentation was of 'Humanly etiquettes' and she is sure that she didn't miss anything. This was for the first time that she had made a presentation that fast.

And by now, it must've been sent to Gary and he must've even started reading it.

And she hopes it works.

The results would be revealed tommorow, when he comes back, and interacts with her.

But, she hopes for the best, because her entire life, her career, her everything depends on it.

 **XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX**

 **THE END.**

 **Uh** **, I hope all my dear readers are having a good time reading my story, and I promise to be a better writer each time.** **I would like to thank all those who read my story, and all those who read it and review.**

 **There are many people who read, but don't review.** **It's important that everyone reviews because it tells me that my story is being read. Review can be positive or negative, I don't mind, but please review.**

 **Once** **again, Thanks to all my lovely readers.**

 **Love** **you all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Is Gary any better?

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 10: Is Gary any better?**

Next morning Leaf wakes up pretty late and is woken up by the smell of fried chicken.

 _Must be dad!_

With this thought in her mind, Leaf gets out of her bed, and goes in her bathroom for the morning rituals.

Her father was always a better cook than her mother. And his favourite food was chicken, and he can cook chicken better than KFC! Gauranteed.

As she takes her time to get ready, she hears feeble voices of Gary in the background and her heart kinda skips a beat.

Why though?

Leaf shakes it off, and gets to work. Today, she has to go to one of the major robotics University of Kanto, to give the new students some hints on hiw to develop their own robot. So, not giving stupid emotions any more attention, she gets ready in the most official way possible, and gets out of her room.

She wore a dark grey blazer, over a pale green shirt, and underneath was a black pant.

"Morning Leafy!" greeted Mr. Green.

"Morning Dad!" Leaf greets back by hugging him, and kissing him on his cheek.

She notices that Gary is a bit in the clouds, and much to her relief, he doesn't even make eye contact with her.

 _Probably gained many manners within a short time, so he's trying to cope with all things._

Leaf eats her breakfast fast, and goes into their garage to take her car out. She unlocks the lock on the garage door, and then tries to push it up. It didn't. She tried harder, but it slid very less.

Leaf tries with both her hands now, and it slides very less even after that.

"If it will slide with this speed, then it will take me three months to open it!" Leaf whines.

Just then, a strong hand cones from behind, and thrusts the shutter up. Leaf turns her head around to find Gary. Her heart skips a beat. His perfect hair, his perfect arms, his perfect abs, and his perfect eyes. His whole perfect ass.

"Bonjour Madame! It looks like you're in trouble!" Gary greets with a french accent.

"Heh! Bonjour! Thanks?"

"You're welcome!" He bows down a 90 degree and walks back inside, walking like if he's marching.

"Maybe he read it too emotionally!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the University, Leaf was able to keep herself busy. She was interviewed by the students, and it was all hectic.

As she comes back home, she picks her sister from her college.

"I remember you told me that you liked Gary! Any updates on that?" Leaf brought the topic up.

"I'm glad you asked sis! I've kept it within me, and I feel like spilling it out. I am too guilty of that, I shouldn't have done that!" Lily apologizes.

"What are you apologizing for, it wasn't even your fault. Love just happens, it doesn't see the person or the reason!" Leaf said, aa her mind drifted to the memories of a certain spiky haired brunette.

Lily lifted her head from her pool of guilt, and looks up to find a faint blush on her sister's face. "Are you in love sis?"

"The fuck you saying!"

"I would advice you improve your language sister, it's not good for your loved one!"

"And who exactly is this _loved one_?"

"We have arrived!" Lily trailed off, got out of the car, ran around and stood next to Leaf's window, "Don't tell me you don't know. I know that you know! Now, come in!"

Leaf saw her devil of a younger sister walk near the garage door, and open it for her. She is frustrated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leaf stood on her window sill, as she observed the full moon. So perfect, yet imperfect. And that reminded her of Gary. But is she seriously in love with her machine? Is that even possible?

Leaf's eyebrows furrow as she leans more out of her window to look at the moon, more closely. Pleasant cool breeze hits her face, and ruffles her hair gently. She closes her eyes to let in the beauty of it all.

Leaf hears some moving gears, so she opens her eyes to find Gary, climbing their house's wall, and slant walking his way to her window on the second floor. He stops just when he is in front of her.

Gary turns his head a 360 degree round to look back, and Leaf tilts her head as his absurd antics.

He turns his face around with a beautiful red rose in his mouth. His clothes change into a black tuxedo, and he pushes one of his hand back, and one out to Leaf, which held the red rose in it, and stood straight (slanting) on the wall, lovingly staring at Leaf.

"Is something wrong Gary? Are you..

Leaf is cut by Gary placing his right index on her lips.

"Don't. Don't say that I'm gone mad, 'cause i have! I'm mad in your love, and I know you feel the same! I, under this moon, take you as my girlfriend, please take my proposal. I've been thinking of it from a long while, but recently got the guts. So do you..!?" Gary stares so intently at her, that she almost wanted to nod.

But NO. This is not how it is supposed to go.

Leaf shuts Gary down, by pushing a sensor on his right hand which was still stretched out to her, and pulled him inside. This is not how the world's first most advanced robot is supposed to behave like.

She totally dismantles him, and rewires him again. It took her the entire night. Gary sure had feelings, and these things are common at this age, but he should know how to control them.

This is not the robot she wasted three-four years of her life on. This is not the robot she sacrificed her sleep, her food, her time for. This is not the robot who will help saving the world. This is not the robot Leaf wanted.

This is not her robot.

This is Leaf Green's robot.

She angrily soldered his joints in her lab. Angrily rewired his systems. Angrily rebooted his processors. Angrily updated his software.

This anger is because she is escaping a love proposal? Maybe?

This thought came in her mind.

It was about five years back that her hopes on humanity shrank.

It was about five years back that her trust on men shrank.

It was about five years back...

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Are you guys ready for one major twist?**

 **Review!**

 **Otherwise...**

 **Love you all**


	11. Chapter 11: Five years in past

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 11: Five years in past**

 ** _It was about five years back..._**

Leaf had graduated out of her college of robotics, with a disease chasing her constantly. His name?

His name was Gary Oak!

The grandchild of the World's most intelligent and successful professor, Prof. Samuel Oak.

Gary had always been schmitten over Leaf, and made her college years a nightmare. He always lived in Kanto, but Leaf was new there, and Gary would always tease her saying he wants to know the new admission closely. Saying he does this to all of them.

Both Gary and Leaf topped their University with Leaf topping it in Robotics and Gary topping it in software engineering.

Eventually she fell in love with him. His love gave her a purpose in life. It made her confident in her choices. It made her a better person. It made her realise that she doesn't have to fit in a society she can't fit in. His love became important for her amd they both got engaged.

After their engagement, Gary's grandfather retired and gave him the position of Head Professor in his laboratory, for which Gary had to go out of Kanto, in Hoenn for that. But these two would meet each other on holidays and particularly Christmas.

Gary would always paint her Christmas colourful. Leaf had always been the introvert one, who could never fit in the expectations of people. And she herself never knew when Gary and his presence became important for her.

And since Gary would usually stay out of town, Leaf decided to make herself a robot, who would resemble him.

"But what if you start loving him, instead of me!?" asked Gary.

"Shut up! That's never going to happen. Why will I love a machine?" Leaf said back.

"Oh c'mon! This robot will be as handsome as me, what if you are not able to control yourselves?"

"Then in that case, you will be thrown in the dustbins!"

Lead leaned in, and kissed Gary slowly. Gary returned the gesture. It was the Christmas night. They both were sitting in Leaf's house, in her living room, kissing infront of the Christmas tree.

Gary pulled back, and licked his lips. "I don't know why, you always taste really good when kissed." He commented.

"Maybe I am tasty!" Leaf flirted back. "Wanna have some?"

"Sure!" and the two made out in the bed the entire night. Skin to Skin.

During those days, Gary helped Leaf with the softwares. And to ease it all up, Lead joined her college once again to study more and make the most advanced machine on Earth. The two got a contract from the government to make Gary a fighter robot, and if it fits their needs, they will be ordered to make more of them.

Gary sat in Leaf's desk, and sipped his hot chocolate as he shuffled all the papers, read them through, and tried to write some notes for Leaf, to make her job easier as he was to go back to Hoenn today.

"Uhmm... Gary!?"

"Yes Leaf?" Gary ran a hand through his hair, before looking up at his beloved fiancee, and noticed her nervousness. "What happened?"

"I..uh...want to tell you something." She spoke with a shaky breath.

"First you climb down those stairs, sit next to me, and then tell!" Gary ordered and she did as she was asked to.

"Now, what happened?" Gary held onto Leaf's left hand, which was surprisingly cold. Leaf opened her left hand within Gary's large hand, and dropped something like a toothbrush in it, and then took her hand back, placed it between her thighs, and shaked nervously.

Gary glanced with suspicion at Leaf's face, and then felt the toothbrush like thing in his hand. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He recoil opened his hand to find something like a toothbrush in his hand, with peculiar two red vertical stripes on it. He looked towards the left, and read: Two red stripes for positive.

"I'm pregnant!" Leaf said. Gary looked up from his hand with wide eyes towards Leaf.

"Leafy you..

"Yes, and it is my third test of the day. Two tests can lie, but i don't believe that the third test would!"

"So you mean, I am going to be a father!?"

Leaf nodded, blushing real hard, and Gary hugged ger tightly. He kissed her forehead and hugged her more.

"Now, if that is the thing, then you will have to work less. It's fine to me. But don't ever take stress of completing the robot. We can do it any day!" Gary called Leaf's parents in, and they had a small celebration.

Gary phoned and told this huge news to his grandfather and asked if he can stay back for a few days, but his gramps denied it.

"Take care of the baby! When I come back after new year, let's get married!" Gary kissed Leaf once again, sat in his car and drove away. Leaf waved him a goodbye and went inside her house.

Because the laboratory was outside of Hoenn, reaching it by car route has always been easy for Gary. It was more or less a six hour ride for him. On Leaf's scoldings, he drove slowly this time. Going more out of Kanto, the sky grew dark. Dark clouds covered the sky and it started to rain heavily.

It rained and rained continuosly. Gary drove worrylessly, with a beautiful thought in his mind. Getting married to Leaf a month later. Having a baby, amd getting settled there in Hoenn was his plan. What does he want now? He needs a daughter. But a son is also fine with him, but he wants a daughter.

He drove with his body staring ahead, but his mind in the sky. As he crossed the long bridge over one river, he didn't notice the way that bridge shaked with the violent winds. And probaby didn't even notice when the bridge collapsed due to a huge wave of dirty water. And probably noticed it all when he felt his car fall down, sink in the water, and his eyes getting choked with the dirt. His breath getting small by every second. The water forcefully entering his body, and his body systems stopping for all.

Chaos struck Leaf's mind when she heard the news of flood like conditions near Johto region, and longest river bridge collapsing. The route that Gary took. She told him hundred time to go by air, but he didn't agree. And now, he is inside the waters.

Police helicopters were flying over the waters, as they pulled the car out. But Gary was nowhere to be found.

Leaf didn't let it go. She circled around police stations and asked them to search with more equipments. Everything was done to find the new professor of Hoenn's robotics University and labs. Police and government did everything in theur power to find Leaf Green's fiance, but he was not around. It was around some three months later, that Gary was declared dead.

Leaf was broken. She did not want to live this life. She broke her robot into small pieces. She even ate poison, which in turn affected her unborn child, and the child died inside her. She aborted her womb, and even decided to remove her reproductive organs to gain infertility, but her parents denied that.

And it was about three years back that Leaf graduated out of her college after further studies, and decided to make her robot once again, and even made it, considering it as the only way to see Gary everyday.

And tears dripped down her cheeks as she angrily fixed her robot's systems.

Her robot has to be a perfect one. There is only one month left for ger to take him for military analysis. If she gets selected,she would be funded to make a hundred more robots like this one. And seeing her Gary rise higher and shine, will make her a proud woman.

What if she could never give birth to his child. What if she could never love him for his entire life. She has made a new him, and is happy with it.

What if Gary is not here, his shadow is! And that is what matters now. He gave him a purpose in life, and it's Leaf's purpose to make those dreams cone true.

As Gary rebooted, he was plugged to charging and Leaf slept in her bed around 4:30 AM, quite content with the changes she has made. And as she turns towards her left, she spots the picture of her and Gary, taken on that same Christmas day. Christmas was on Wednesday that year.

 _You asked me if I will fall in love with this machine. You were right Gary. I fell in love with it, and I am falling more everyday, since he looks as handsome as you. I love you. You are loved, wherever you are. I hope you are living a happy life._

Leaf put the photo back, and turned to her right, and slept peacefully for after some days.

She has a bigger morning waiting fir her tommorow. Tommorow, she is left with only a month to make the necessary changes, and make Gary able to qualify the military analysis.

And she is determined to make Gary, the most advanced military equipment on Earth.


	12. Chapter 12: The Day

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 12: The Day**

It was the day.

The day Leaf will go for analysis with her loveliest creation. So, she packed her stuff and was currently standing infront of Kanto's Military Office.

She was allowed in once her identity was checked. She was asked to wait in a room and prepare for ger speech. She waited. She opened a certain suitcase and as she clicked a button, the said accessory started to assemble as a rather familiar individual.

"It's our big day Gary."

"I'll make sure to not ruin it!" Gary said in his usual monotonous voice, smiling crookedly in the end.

Leaf stood up from her seat and hugged him. She has lived this life for this day, otherwise why would she have been living after Gary died.

One Gary died and another one was reborn. She really wished for her Gary to be able to see her creation, but can't happen. She checked Gary's hair and de-spiked them for a better impression and asked him to sit and wait.

A few minutes later the two were called in.

"Please be seated Prof. Leaf. How are you?"

"I'm very fine Prof. Sycamore, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear, so let's start!" said the brunette professor in his early fifties and the meeting started.

There were administrative officers of all spheres of life there. They kept on asking Gary questions, and he answered them all gracefully.

One question took Leaf's attention.

"So, tell me Gary, one of your fellow team members get hit. Will you go save them, or go hit the hitter?"

"I can do two things at a time. I'll save the member with one arm, and shoot the shooter with utmost precision." answered Gary.

Leaf thought he would give a rather sentiment answer and let his emotions come in the way, but he didn't.

"So, from here, please leave Gary here with us, we will let him go through some military situation simulation that we made, and then we will tell you Prof.. Thanks!"

Leaf was glad that so far everything had gone good. The military simulators are very tough, but ahe is sure of her Gary. This is her Gary. The Gary whom she made with her own hands.

About half-an-hour later, Gary comes out with one officer with some burns on his skin, but very confident. He didn't show much emotions on his face since the day Leaf removed certain hormones from his system, but she could sense his confidence.

"The skin membrane is still not ready, but don't worry about that Leaf, we'll give him our fire proof protections so they will work!"

"So, is he fine?" asked Leaf.

"Yes! Gary is just what out world needs right now. Thanks for making him. Now, may we go for a news interview and then you can go home." answered Prof. Sycamore, and the three headed out of the building, where they were surrounded by hundreds of people with cameras in their hands, waiting for the greatest revolution in the field of robotics and automation.

"Is it true that he is your Gary? The Gary you lost, is he him again?" asked one reporter.

Leaf smiled. Surely their relationship was out in the air, since Gary was the grandson of the great Prof. Oak.

"Well, so it seems like. Can't you see his resemblance!"

 **Later that night:**

"Well, Welcome home great revolutionary Professor Leaf Green, what shall you say!?" Their family greeted them. Leaf happily hugged them three.

Gary was obviously more cold than he used to be, but Lily still hugged him.

Leaf had successfully recieved the order for another five hundred Garys, and she has a bigger job now.

Leaf was helped by the military. They would ask her to make software for them, they will make the body themselves.

And somehow, the entire order was completed within a time span of about four months and six days. Winter had come by now.

And as Leaf came back home after another news interview, she stopped her car in front of a familiar place.

It was lake Silver. It was called Silver lake as it was situated within the Silver Mountain range.

She stopped right next to the shining water. It just looked like a bowl of molten silver metal, the way it shimmered under the moon.

She sat next to the waters and flet Gary's presence next to her. Not the machine Gary, but her Gary.

This place they used to visit often.

And Leaf looked up to the sky. The flaw-full beautiful moon.

"I know you must be proud of me Gary. We did it!"

 _FLASHBACK~_

 _Gary_ _stroked Leaf's small belly with utmost affection._ _"Tell me, how does it feel to give birth? How does it feel to be able to form a new individual inside your body?" Gary asked with his scientific brain._

 _"I have to thank you for that though!"_

 _Gary blushed at that._

 _"Awww! Did Gary Oak just blush!?"_

 _"Shut up! Tell me, should it be a boy?" Gary asked blushing hard like a new bride._

 _"To me it doesn't matter, but is there something you need?" Leaf asked looking at her belly, trying to compare it to her former flat belly._

 _"I've always wanted a daughter!" Gary said looking towards the stars, "a daughter as beautiful as the stars, as this beautiful night, as you!" he finished looking at Leaf._

 _Leaf_ _smiled, "I wish that happens!"_

 _She hugged Gary and the two spent the night staring at the sky._

Leaf smiled at the memory.

"Where are you Gary? Why aren't you here with me right now? Did he ask for too much? He just wanted a daughter. Was it too much to ask God!?" Leaf's voice cracks up in the end and she lets her tears fall by.

The same lake has seen her happiest moments and now is the witness of her distress.

Leaf stands up, takes some photos of the scenery.

 _Why exactly?_ She asks herself.

 _If I ever have a child, I'll show it to them!_ Her heart answers.

 _But I already denied myself with that right!_ Her brain says.

 _But I know you're not true to yourself,_ Her heart knows her too well.

Saving the last picture, Leaf walks towards her car, giving the lake a laat glance.

She sighs.

She gets inside the car, and drives off.

 **Back home:** Back home she finds her robot sleeping, or rather charging. His eyes closed.

She moves near him.

She stops right next to him.

 _Should I let you go?_ Leaf never wanted to give the first robot Gary. She wanted to keep him, make another one like him, and let him go, but that's not the contract.

But still she goes and saves those photographs into his memory. And saved them in the folder for sensitive memory. There were many things in that folder, just to let him relate to her past, and this folder had a tough password which was not given to the military.

Leaf sat next to his non-functional body. She couldn't help but stare at his uncomfortably recognisable face.

Earlier her plans were to make Gary with a unique face, but since she never actually wanted to give him away, so she gave him Gary's face and even named him Gary. But her contract with Kanto region's military asks her to give him to them.

She slowly caresses his cold cheeks. Moves her hands around his eyes, too cold. She ruffles his hair, too plastic to be real.

"You shall go tommorow. How will I live then?"

Gary opened his eyes.

"Battery Charged!" he announced.

"Okay!" Leaf unplugged him, shut him down, dismantled him and kept him in her suitcase, which would be taken by the military people tommorow.

 _If I will look at him, it would be more difficult!"_

Thinking this, Leaf throws the suitcase to one side, and crashes into her bed, sleeping instantly.

 ** _Meanwhile~_**

"She did it!"

said nurse Joy.

"Hmmm! I am happy!" answered a certain tall guy, sitting in a wheelchair.

"You ought to get better now, and go back!" she said, and dragged the person in his hospital room.

"How. long. will. it take?" asked the man, with some difficulty in speaking.

"We can't say dear, it will still take two-three months."

"I want. to be with her. She. has. her biggest day. tommorow, and I'm here. sitting with a. broken body."

"A day will come dear, now don't strain your throat much, it was just fixed." Nurse Joy, along with some people places the person on his bed.

"Good night!"

The lights are turned off. The room fills up with scary silence, and the only sounds were of the machines attached to him.

He looks towards the window to the extreme right, and finds the moon, silently staring towards him.

 _I am coming Leaf!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Who_** ** _is this person?_**

 ** _Any guesses?_**

 ** _Please tell in the review._**

 ** _Thanks_** ** _for reading._**


	13. Chapter 13: It's time now!

**HEY BABE!**

 **Chapter 13: It's time now!**

The jeeps arrived and the luggage was loaded in trucks. All those trucks had nice security around them. Her robot was kept inside of a bulletproof glass case, which was then covered in some fireproof stuff to protect it.

The military officials all bowed down infront of Leaf and thanked her for the creation she made. They congratulated her for her brilliant brain and her passion to help people, and as that, they drove off.

And Leaf felt her world break down once again. Last time she had seen off someone this precious was her his, and he didn't come back ever. The only difference is that this robot is bound to never come back. But why does it hurt so much? It was only a machine!

Leaf's parents kissed her both cheeks and went inside. Lily wasn't here since she had gone to school. She wanted to see Gary off, but that wasn't possible.

Leaf didn't go inside till she could no longer see them. She laid down on the ground and laid there till the vibrations were no longer audible. And as she stood up, she looked up to the sky. She isn't happy. She has just completed her only mission which would motivate her to live, now that being dome, she is aimless now.

Not looking behind, she ran behind the path the trucks had gone earlier from. Her eyes were anxious to see that face once again. She could after a while see the trucks, and her heartbeat silenced down a bit upon seeing them safe.

Leaf sighed. She isn't left with any goals in life now. Should she die?

To answer her distresses, she went to the Silver Lake, and that was when she saw the dark sky. This day wasn't beautiful either. As she seated herself near the lake, it started raining. Rain was Leaf's phenomenon. Rain were the tears of the clouds, and that would always make Leaf empath towards nature.

And she cried for who knows how long.

But she realised it was time when she had water till her ankles. The water level had surely risen in the lake. It must've rained hard.

Drenched in water, Leaf stood up somehow and walked her way home, strolling happily as she felt a lot more motivated to start working in some University or something, earn sone money and start a new life away from her parents.

When she reached home, she found silence in there. As she entered the hall, clock struck a bell for 4:00 PM.

 _Ooh! I've been out for a long w_ _hile!_

L _eaf_ went in the kitchen and drank a big chunk of water. She almost drank three bottles of water in a minute. Then she went in her room, and took a warm bath. It were moments like these she would want her pregnancy back, and nurture Gary's only gift if she could, but it has been ten years now.

Then she came down and turned the TV on. Her parents were not at home, as they had went to attend her sister's annual function. She didn't go there, since it was too dumb for her.

 _"The sources report a flash flood in the region. It rained about 700 cms in 6-7 hours. The entire outskirts of Kanto and Johto are drenched in the flood waters. The bridge over the river collapsed again this time. This region isn't used to such heavy water showers, so the bridge wouldn't have been made too strong. The military trucks crossing the river went away with the flow. Some of them had passed, but the last three trucks are nowhere to be found. Let's see the images..._

Leaf's brain went blank.

She could see images of the truck she had just seen off about 7-8 hours ago and it is open ajar, and her robots could be seen floating in the water.

Her Gary's suitcase is nowhere to be found.

 _But it was in more security right!?_

With no time to interrogate the potential probabilities, she rings her father, tells him the incident in short, amd rushes out to the garage to fetch her car, and drove off.

 _If history is repeating itself after ten years, then let me die right now!_

She reached the site in about one-and-a-half hour. It was mud everywhere. She ran as fast as she could, water dripping down from her head, into her eyes, blurring her vision; or maybe they were tears.

"We don't seem to find him. The suitcase was kept in a glass case, under fireproof clothing, over a pedestal. The entire pedestal has been uprooted when the truck overturned!" one military officer explained.

Leaf furrowed her brows and dipped right in the cold, overflowing water to find her Gary herself. Last Gary she lost, she can't lose this one. Maybe she finds _her_ Gary in the water. Only his body would be fine. But then something hits her head, and she doesn't see anything else.

 **SOME HOURS LATER**

"Ahhh! she woke up!" exclaimed Leaf's mother when she felt her daughter open her eyes.

Leaf's eye rested at the clock. 10:05 PM. But why is she alive even now? Shouldn't she have died when she couldn't even find her Gary.

"Your head hit something so you fainted. Why did you jump in? Weren't there so many policemen already?" asked her father.

"I lost one Gary. I never wanted to loose another one." Leaf spoke in a small voice.

"Around two hundred of your robots have been rescued..

"And Gary?" Leaf cut her father in the middle.

"Nope. No sign of him and other three hundred robots."

Leaf sighed once again. She lost him.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

It was Christmas.

But the Green's residence was silent.

Leaf was alone at her house. She had forcefully sent ther parents and her sister out for a vacation since she is too sad even after such a long time and has killed Christmas vibe.

And she sat next to the lovingly decorated fir tree. Sometimes she wonders why humans can see colours when their essence doesn't mean anything to them.

She wonders why are festival like Christmas celebrated when it can't spread happiness equally?

She wonders why she survived that day?

She wonders why is life so cruel to her?

She wonders what will she do for her future?

She seems to have lost all inspirations.

All the five hundred robots were later rescued within the time span of three months but Gary was not found. All the five hundred robots started working and are now a part of Kanto's defence. She just recieved another award this morning but it doesn't mean anything anymore.

And frustrated she turns the lights to the tree off. She then blows the fireplace off and slowly turns all lights off as she wants to sleep now.

And just as she turned the last light to the kitchen off, the door bell rang.

Leaf's heart skipped a beat. She was too involved in her job that she wasn't aware of her surroundings.

And she turns the hall's light up once again, which had jointly coloured up the Christmas tree too.

She opens the door, and an involuntary 'Yes!?' leaves her lips, but then she sees.

That man was familiarly tall. He had familiar smell. His body language was familiar. And that the bag or the suitcase in his right hand was _dangerously_ familiar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Chapter 14: Familiar Someone

**Hey Babe!**

 **Chapter 14: Familiar someone**

That man was familiarly tall. He had familiar smell. His body language was familiar. And that the bag or the suitcase in his right hand was dangerously familiar.

But looked different.

As the Christmas tree in the background lit up, light fell over that person's face. He dropped the suitcase on the ground and took his hood off.

Then it struck.

Those viridian green eyes.

Those spiky hair.

Those soft lips.

That sharp jawline.

That stern expression.

And that somewhat displaced nose.

Leaf's eyes widened at the realisation.

"G...Gary!?"

Gary didn't wait a moment longer but captured Leaf's lips within his. Leaf's body melted under his grasp. The way he would hold her was same. The way he would grab her waist was same as before. The way he would run his hand through her hair was the same.

The difference were his facial features. His nose was a bit displaced, his left eyebrows was cut from the middle, leaving a scar from the eyebrow to his left eye, where his left eye had red coloured pupil. His head must've hurt that day.

The kiss broke.

"Yes! I'm your Gary Leafy, I'm back!" Gary cried saying that and hugged Leaf tight, who returned the gesture.

That hug was the same. It felt like a cup of coffee never seen, but always drank.

His presence was like that of a rose, never seen but smelt everyday.

His entire existence was a miracle right now.

"But, how are you here?"

"I told you I'll come back to play with my daughter. Where is her?"

Leaf couldn't match his gaze at that. She sighed.

"I had abortion."

"Why?"

Leaf didn't answer.

"Were you sad after I disappeared?"

"And in that emotion I took that decision." Leaf answered. She was very happy to find Gary's antics were still intact. Oh c'mon! It's the same Gary. Gary would always help her complete her over-emotional statements.

"It's fine."

"Tell me, what happened!"

"Actually I myself don't remember much. When I woke up, I was attached to big machines, I had both my legs broken, I had had a facial surgery, my brain was hurting, and my lungs hurt too due to some water inside them. Basically I was rescued by Professor Ivy while she was driving her way towards the river to save her Pokemon." Gary told.

"But then why did it take you ten years to come here?"

"Leafy I was not able to walk properly for atleast an year. Then I had some clot in my brain, which was the reason my head would hurt, so that took around two years to heal properly. After those procedures I had lost perception oof some things and it took me a lot of time to recover. Plus, I wondered to go back or not!"

"But you could've always came back!"

"Leafy I knew you'll scold me for that, but not everything can be explained. Now wouldn't you welcome me. And what's with this scowl, not celebrating eh!?"

"I love you Gary!"

"Love you too dear!"

"What's that?"

"First let me come in!"

Leaf welcome him inside, kissing him every five minutes, enjoying the texture of his skin and those giggles whose sound she had almost forgot.

She allowed him to take a warm bath and then prepared some dinner for him, since she hadn't eaten anything the entire day.

 **Later that night...**

"And this over here is your invention!" Gary announced.

"What!"

"Yep!" The suitcase that Gary held was actually robot Gary, "But I'm disappointed that you named him Gary. Now there are two Garys now, and he isn't even as handsome as me!"

Leaf hugged Gary at that. How much did she miss his flirting.

Gary smiled and assembled Gary.

The robot formed and opened his eyes. He scanned his owner and said, "Hey babe!"

"Excuse me you metal Gary!! That's my wife!!!" Gary went towards Leaf and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, "Such a disrespectful robot! What is this? This is what you made?"

"I don't know him. Gary! initiate normal mode!"

"Command accepted!" Gary accepted the command, and fixed his smirk, showing he had switched his mode.

"This is a special flirt mode in him so I wouldn't miss you!" Leaf explained.

Gary rolled his eyes and folded his arms around his chest. "Whatever!"

"Is that you sir Gary? I heard you died!" Robot spoke out.

"And I saved you, so be grateful!"

Gary tilted his head and let that statement slide.

Gary was agitated by his robot's presence. It was so like him. Although he would've appreciated another him, but it was not like that now, with Leaf.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Days passed and Gary was welcomed in the family with Leaf's father throwing a huge party in his house.

Leaf and Gary started to live in Gary's house, which was at the outskirts of Pallet, where his lab was.

The two of them improvised their robot together and relaunched him, named as 'Oak 2.0' or something of that sort. They could've thought of a better name, but that couldn't happen.

So, now what?

Gary took Leaf out on a date and re-purposed her for another new wedding.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **THE END.**

 **I** **KNOW THE STORY HAD A ROUGH ENDING. IT DIDN'T COME OUT AS I HAD EXPECTED, BUT HERE WE FINISH ANOTHER STORY.** **BE PREPARED FOR MORE.** **DO REVIEW.** **THANKS!**

 ** _POKEMONFAN180 SIGNING OFF!_**


End file.
